Aftermath : Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Mereka berusaha terlihat wajar. Sekalipun mereka sadar kalau kehangatan ini terasa agak dipaksakan. Sekalipun mereka mengerti kalau cengkrama mereka tak akan pernah sama. Dan, sekalipun mereka tahu kalau piring yang ditata di atas meja kelebihan satu. Zoro, Sanji. Character's death. Angst. Untuk tantangan 'Five Stages of Grieves' yang terlambat.


" _Hold it. Hold it, you bastard. What will happen if you die? What about your ambition, Idiot?"_

" _You—"_

" _Hey, Big Guy. Forget this marimo swordman. Take my life instead. The Marines are still talking lightly, but… Before long, the one who's bound to become the most dangerous crew is me, Black Leg Sanji!"_

" _Bastard!"_

" _ **What are you waiting for? Take my life, instead of his."**_

 _( Sanji and Zoro when facing their near death experience with Bartholomew Kuma from One Piece – Thriller Bark Arc )_

.

.

.

 _ **Aftermath : Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy**_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _ **One Piece**_ _ **by**_ _ **Eiichiro Oda**_

 _T Rated – Angst / Hurt & Comfort – 3632 words story only_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternate reality—Kuma said no joke when it comes to pain and death._

.

.

.

Suara logam beradu dengan tatakan kayu terdengar halus. Bunyi _tak-tak-tak_ cepat menunjukkan ketangkasan pemiliknya. Menjerang air di dalam panci besar. Memotong bahan mentah. Mencampur beberapa macam bumbu. Kedua tangan cekatan itu tidak berhenti meramu santapan selayaknya hari-hari biasa. Bahkan pengapnya kastil peninggalan Dr. Hogback tak mampu meredam harum masakan yang baru setengah jadi itu. Sebagian besar bangunan angker tersebut memang sudah diluluhlantakkan oleh pertarungan melawan mayat raksasa bernama Oz itu—untunglah beberapa fungsi utamanya masih bisa dipergunakan. Salah satunya, dapur darurat yang menjadi markas _Black Leg_ Sanji.

Pemuda itu menyibak rambut pirangnya yang dihinggapi peluh. Ia juga menyingsingkan lengan kemeja saat tiba saatnya mengaduk seluruh isi panci di hadapan menggunakan sendok sup. Tidak ada perubahan pada air wajahnya—tidak ketika ia menyesap kuah bening, tidak ketika ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan garam dan merica, tidak ketika ia memadamkan api dari kompor sederhana buatan Franky. Sanji berbalik, memunggungi hasil karyanya pagi itu, mengambil piring dan mangkuk lalu ditata di atas meja kayu. Tidak ada taplak kain seperti di dalam ruang makan Thousand Sunny. Tetapi—ia rasa tak ada yang berani protes mengingat kondisi mereka sebelas-dua belas dengan penampungan.

"Sa—Sanji?"

Sang juru masak sedikit tersentak.

"Oh—" segera ekspresi Sanji melunak ketika melihat sosok mungil itu, "Chopper. Kebetulan. Sarapan sudah siap." ia berkata dengan nada datar.

"Sanji." suara yang biasa kekanakan itu kini terdengar lebih tegas, "Kau masih belum boleh bangun—"

"Aku membuat roti panggang dengan mentega dan bawang putih." sembari memunggungi si dokter kapal, Sanji melanjutkan celotehnya, "Sebagai pendampingnya, aku membuat sup dengan bahan apapun yang bisa aku temukan. Semoga saja masih bisa dimakan—"

"Sanji, kau dengar aku?" potong Chopper dengan intonasi tinggi.

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersentak.

Ia ingin menoleh—ingin sekali. Tetapi ia tahu kalau ia melakukan hal itu, lukanya akan terbuka sekali lagi. Sanji memejamkan kedua matanya... Sangat rapat. Begitu erat sampai ia merasakan panas menyengat di kedua bola matanya.

"Maaf... Chopper." gumam Sanji dengan suara yang ia paksakan terdengar tegar, "Tolong panggilkan yang lain. Katakan pada mereka kalau—"

"...Sanji." desis Chopper prihatin.

Sanji meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya sendiri. Mencengkramnya erat. Lalu menengadah—beberapa detik dan berharap udara pengap ini sanggup menelan matanya yang nyaris berair. _Tidak boleh_ , ia memaki dirinya sendiri. Detik demi detik berdetak tanpa satu pun memecah hening. Sanji baru sanggup bertatap muka dengan Chopper setelah ia yakin sepasang kelereng hitamnya tidak berkhianat.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Chopper."

Ada ngilu yang tidak bisa ia definisikan—dan untuk hal ini, Chopper merasa perannya sebagai dokter tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Aku akan memanggil mereka."

Sanji mengangguk kecil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi seluruh kru Topi Jerami untuk berkumpul di ruang makan darurat tersebut dan mengambil kursi masing-masing. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut dan secara bergiliran menyendok sup ke dalam mangkuk. Celoteh terdengar ringan dan tawa kecil sesekali mewarnai ruangan berdinding bata itu. Luffy dan Usopp masih berlakon konyol layaknya biasa. Franky dan Brook menanggapi sesekali. Nami dan Robin hanya tersenyum kecil sementara Chopper masih memandang cemas ke arah Sanji. Mereka berusaha terlihat wajar. Sekalipun mereka sadar kalau kehangatan ini terasa agak dipaksakan. Sekalipun mereka mengerti kalau cengkrama mereka tak akan pernah sama.

Dan, sekalipun mereka tahu kalau piring yang ditata di atas meja kelebihan satu.

.

.

Empat puluh delapan jam pertama setelah mereka menyadari kenyataan pahit itu, Chopper menjadi pihak yang paling sibuk.

Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus ia prioritaskan—merawat luka dan lebam teman-temannya, memikirkan mukjizat macam apa sehingga Luffy bisa segar bugar, memberikan arahan medis sederhana untuk gerombolan manusia yang baru saja mendapatkan bayangan mereka.

Tetapi dua hal yang paling mengoyak batin adalah mendahulukan pemakaman Roronoa Zoro—atau menenangkan Sanji yang seketika histeris.

Dibutuhkan Luffy, Brook dan Franky untuk menahan Sanji yang dikuasai amarah meluap-luap. Robin pun turun tangan dengan kemampuan _Hana Hana no Mi_ -nya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau kekuatan seorang _Black Leg_ bisa sebegitu besar—ditambah mereka harus mengedepankan logika dalam situasi seperti ini. Kalau saja Nami tidak membentak dan menampar keras-keras pipinya, mungkin Sanji sudah benar-benar menghancurkan jenazah Zoro. Ketika itu, Chopper yang terlalu terpukul hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk kaki Sanji yang telah kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya.

Tentu saja—siapa yang tidak ingin mengguncang tubuh itu keras-keras. Menendangnya, memukulnya, dengan kekerasan lebih kalau perlu... _Apapun_ , asal kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka?

Empat puluh delapan jam setelahnya, Sanji menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas dipan. Ia langsung tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi—cukup buruk sampai-sampai ia harus masuk ruang kesehatan.

"Tingkat hormon kortisol dan adrenalin yang mengalir di tubuhmu mencapai tiga puluh kali manusia normal. Jumlah sedemikian besar menyebabkan aliran darah ke jantungmu jauh lebih lambat. Ditambah dengan cidera fisik yang kau alami dalam pertarungan sebelumnya, kerusakan tersebut terakumualasi dan menyerang otot jantungmu." Chopper menjelaskan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Sanji, "Aku sudah melakukan pengecekan mendalam dengan menggunakan alat-alat medis modern di laboratorium milik Hogback. Sejauh ini, aku memang tidak menemukan penyumbatan pada arteri dan cidera permanen. Namun kau tetap harus beristirahat sampai kondisi jantungmu stabil."

Sanji tidak memberikan tanggapan.

Ia memang ingat bagaimana emosinya meledak dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tak jauh-jauh dari umpatan. Menyalahkan si tolol itu karena seenaknya menyerahkan nyawanya tanpa ingat ambisi. Menyalahkan Shichibukai keparat itu karena datang di saat-saat semua di ambang batas kesadaran. Menyalahkan—dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah. Kenapa tubuhnya begitu mudah tersungkur hanya karena satu serangan yang berasal dari benda tumpul. Ini tidak adil. Terlalu tidak adil. Bukankah dirinya sudah siap mati untuk menggantikan kepala alga idiot itu? Bukankah—

 _Lalu kenapa... Justru aku yang masih bernapas?_

"Ugh—"

"Sanji!" Chopper langsung bereaksi ketika pemuda pirang itu menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Gejala yang ditampilkan identik dengan kasus serangan jantung—napas tersengal dan nyeri menusuk di bagian dada akibat pembuluh darah yang tidak mampu memberi respon secara normal, "Tenangkan dirimu."

"Chop..." dengan kepala menengadah dan telapak tangan mencengkram dada kirinya, Sanji dengan susah payah kembali mengambil posisi telentang, "Chopper..."

"Berbaring yang benar... Atur napasmu..." bujuk Chopper—mati-matian agar suaranya bisa memberikan ketenangan sekalipun rasanya begitu sulit, "Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat, Sanji. Tunggu sebentar. Jangan bangun dari tempat tidur ini karena akan membuat kondisi kesehatanmu bertambah parah."

Sanji mengangguk lemah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sang dokter menghela napas dan lekas-lekas keluar dari ruangan kecil tersebut. Hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya jatuh tanpa suara ketika seluruh kru kapal dan kaptennya menatap sosoknya penuh tanya.

"Aku—" gumam Chopper sambil berusaha terlihat tegar, "Luffy, bisakah kita menunda pelayaran dan tinggal di sini setidaknya—kira-kira satu bulan?"

.

.

"Luffy, sampai kapan kita akan bersantai-santai di tempat ini?"

Sang kapten dari _Strawhat Pirates_ itu melirik ke arah dokter kapal sebelum memberikan jawaban. Chopper balas melotot—pertanda kalau kesehatan pasien tetap menjadi prioritasnya.

"Chopper bilang kau harus beristirahat setidaknya empat minggu." tegas Luffy sambil bersedekap. Di saat seperti ini ditambah lawan bicaranya adalah Sanji, mau tak mau sikapnya terpaksa serius, "Kita tidak akan berlayar sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih—dan itu keputusanku sebagai kapten."

"Ayolah, satu bulan terlalu lama, Luffy..." bujuk Sanji, "Aku sudah sehat. Lihatlah sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko." Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sejak kau jatuh pingsan, bahkan satu minggu pun belum berlalu."

"Hei, kalau kita terlalu lama di sini, nanti One Piece itu keburu diambil orang." guyonan itu terdengar mengapung, Sanji yang mengatakannya juga sadar betul, "Hei, Luffy—"

"Kalau untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut maka aku harus mengorbankan satu temanku lagi—" ujar Luffy dengan suara sedikit bergetar, "—maka, aku akan tetap di sini dan menunggumu sembuh, Sanji."

Mendengarnya, Sanji terdiam.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku sampaikan... Sanji."

Suara Luffy terdengar begitu muram. Nada yang tidak pernah Sanji dengar sebelumnya. Seolah ada tenaga tak tampak yang mambuatnya terpaksa memandang lurus ke bola mata kaptennya itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan—"

Chopper tidak suka ini.

"—kita akan memakamkan Zoro di tempat ini."

Sanji tidak langsung bereaksi. Telinganya mendengar. Matanya melihat. Seluruh inderanya masih bisa menerima rangsangan. Tetapi sekujur tubuhnya menolak memberikan respon. Waktu di sekitarnya tetap berputar—namun detik di dalam benaknya beku.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan 'mati' itu sendiri.

"Oi, oi, apa yang kau katakan, Luffy..." suara Sanji terdengar mengapung, "Jangan berkata seolah-olah _baka kenshi_ itu sudah ma—"

"Zoro sudah _mati_ , Sanji." Luffy memotong dengan nada pahit.

" _URUSAI!_ "

Suara Sanji menggelegar. Tubuh rampingnya berbalik cepat. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kemeja merah yang Luffy kenakan. Ekspresinya jelas-jelas menampakkan ketidaksetujuan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR OMONG KOSONG ITU!" bentak pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sorot mata mengancam—"ZORO _BELUM_ MATI! CHOPPER! KATAKAN SESUATU!"

Chopper terlihat sedikit gemetar karena takut, "Sa—Sanji, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan—"

"HOGBACK BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" sergah Sanji sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada Luffy dengan kasar. Ia kini berlutut di hadapan Chopper dan membenamkan jemarinya di kedua bahu berbulu sang dokter kapal, "Chopper—kumohon... Aku akan melakukan apapun— _ **apapun!**_ "

"Sanj—"

"Aku akan mencari mereka berdua... Hogback dan Moria... Aku akan menghajar mereka dan menyeret mereka kembali ke pulau ini... Karena itu... Aku mohon—Chopper... Luffy..." Sanji menunduk dalam-dalam. Tidak ada air menetes dari kedua matanya yang telah beku. Tidak pula ada tremor yang berasal dari kesedihan. Yang tersisa hanyalah amarah—dan kehampaan.

Luffy dan Chopper berpandangan dalam hening.

"Kau boleh mengambil organku, Chopper... Kalau Moria harus memotong bayanganku sekalipun..." gumam Sanji. Kedua tangannya terkulai, kehabisan kekuatan—"Kumohon..."

"Tidak."

Satu kata itu membuat Sanji menghambur dan menggerakkan kakinya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Namun sang kapten dengan sigap menangkisnya. Memberikan satu pukulan telak ke rahang sang koki lalu mendorong tubuh berbalut _tuxedo_ itu sampai menghempas dinding. Keras—

"KITA SUDAH KEHILANGAN ZORO." hardik Luffy.

Desah napas berat terdengar. Sanji terhenyak ketika dilihatnya mata Luffy layaknya kaca yang nyaris pecah. _Moria dan Hogback terlalu berbahaya. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?_

"Sanji, kumohon—jangan sampai kami kehilanganmu juga."

.

.

"Begini cukup, Chopper?"

Tubuh mungil berbulu coklat itu berbalik. Ia memperhatikan hasil racikan sang navigator sebelum memberi anggukan, "Ya, Nami. Aku rasa cukup."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Lagi-lagi suara wanita. Sang dokter memeriksa dengan teliti selembar kain tipis yang telah dibalur dengan semacam salep, "Bagus, Robin."

Kedua hawa itu mengangguk sebelum beranjak. Satu gelas ramuan penghilang rasa sakit dan satu lembar _healing patch_ sudah siap untuk dipergunakan. Mereka bedua bergegas mengangkut seluruh elemen pengobatan dan berjalan beriringan ke sebuah kamar di dekat dapur. Tidak ada yang ingin mengungkit ketika Sanji mengamuk lagi—dan untuk kedua kalinya, Luffy harus menyerah dan menunda pemakaman Zoro. Chopper berusaha yang terbaik agar jenazah rekan seperjalanannya itu tetap dalam kondisi normal. Hal yang tidak, dan _tidak pernah_ mudah.

Kedua langkah anggun itu terhenti di depan pintu. Sejenak mereka saling melempar tatapan. Sama-sama enggan untuk mengetuk pintu—terlalu ngeri akan hal-hal yang tidak terprediksi.

 _KRIET..._

"Ah—"

Sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik suara derit itu terlihat kuyu. Rambut pirang itu biasa tertata. Tubuh rampingnya biasa terbalut kain-kain berkualitas baik. Namun kini tidak. Dan ekspresi itu—Nami dan Robin sadar betul betapa mereka telah kehilangan keceriaan sang juru masak.

"Sanji-kun." sapa Nami, mencoba abai akan bau tembakau yang tercium sangat kuat dari tubuh Sanji. Jauh lebih menusuk daripada kesehariannya—"Obatmu." ia menyodorkan cangkir tembikar.

Sanji tidak menjawab. Namun dengan patuh ia mengambil benda tersebut dan menegak habis isinya. Ia juga menurut ketika Robin menempelkan _healing patch_ di kulit punggungnya yang memar.

"Sudah selesai." gumam Robin lembut, namun tetap hati-hati, "Kau bisa kembali beristirahat, Sanji."

"Baiklah." Sanji menjawab singkat sambil mengangguk. Sebelah matanya yang terekspos menatap bergantian kepada dua sahabatnya, "Ada lagi? Nami-san? Robin-chan?"

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sanji terlihat begitu tenang dan penurut. Ia tidak lagi menolak tindakan medis dan hadir dalam acara makan bersama. Namun frekuensi mengurung dirinya meningkat—dan tidak ada satu orang pun, bahkan Luffy, yang bisa menariknya dari dunianya sendiri. Interaksi, bagi Sanji, terasa begitu menyakitkan. _Tidak akan pernah sama lagi._

Nami menggerakkan bibirnya, namun dengan cepat terkatup kembali. Apa gunanya bertanya apakah Sanji baik-baik saja, sementara ia tahu betul seberapa hancur seseorang yang ditinggalkan.

"Kalau kau butuh apapun, dan maksudku, _apapun,_ Sanji-kun..." bisik Robin, sebelah telapak tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji yang pucat, "Kau tahu kami semua ada untukmu."

Sanji tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Robin-chan." gurat sungging yang terasa sangat berat untuk dilakukan, "Tetapi... Aku masih ingin sendirian."

"Ya, kami mengerti itu." gadis berambut eboni itu mengangguk, "Semua orang di sini pernah mengalami kehilangan, Sanji. Kami semua paham seberapa buruk ini untukmu."

"Aku tahu." gumam pemuda itu, agak menunduk.

"Kau butuh salah satu dari kami menemanimu?" kali ini Nami bertanya.

Mereka sudah menduga kalau gelengan adalah jawabannya. Sanji yang biasanya enerjik dan terang-terangan mewartakan kebenciannya terhadap Zoro, kini menjadi pihak yang paling berduka. Keduanya menghela napas ketika Sanji memberikan anggukan dan menutup pintu kayu di hadapannya. Chopper telah meramalkan hal ini di hari kematian Zoro. _Ketika Sanji sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan itu, ia akan memutus koneksi dengan dunia luar. Saat itulah kita harus lebih ketat menjaganya karena perilaku isolasi seringkali berujung pada tindakan yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri._

"Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu, Robin." gumam Nami.

Sesungguhnya, Robin _sangat_ setuju.

.

.

"Luffy."

Franky, Brook dan Usopp yang ketika itu sedang berkumpul di sekitar kapten mereka ikut menoleh saat suara Sanji yang muram seolah meminta atensi.

"Ah, Sanji." sapa Luffy dengan senyumnya yang biasa lebar, "Duduklah!"

Sanji mengambil tempat di antara Franky dan Brook—Usopp sejenak tukar pandang dengan Luffy untuk memastikan perlukah kehadiran mereka di sini. Luffy mengangguk singkat. Ia terlihat sedikit waspada ketika Robin dan Nami muncul dari balik pintu, diikuti Chopper yang sudah siap sedia dengan tubuh bongsornya. Tiga minggu telah berselang semenjak Sanji mendapatkan gejala kerusakan jantungnya yang pertama. Dalam rentang waktu itu, Franky dan Usopp telah memperbaiki Thousand Sunny sebaik mungkin agar dapat berlayar kapanpun Luffy memutuskan untuk pergi.

Pemuda pirang itu tertunduk untuk beberapa saat. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang kapten langsung ke sepasang matanya yang penuh ambisi.

"Luffy—aku sudah memutuskan." suara Sanji masih sedikit gamang, namun percaya diri dan keyakinan yang sempat hilang dari dirinya telah kembali, "Kita... Kita akan memakamkan Zoro di sini. Lalu kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita yang tertunda."

Kalimat Sanji tidak langsung mendapat jawaban dari Luffy.

"Aku—"

Luffy, tanpa memberikan Sanji kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi, langsung menghambur dan memeluk tubuh salah satu _nakama_ -nya itu. Nyaris tidak pernah ia sesentimental ini. Mungkin satu kali, dahulu—jauh ketika sosok anak-anaknya melihat Sabo tewas di depan matanya sendiri. Tentu saja, Luffy sangat mengerti bagaimana sesaknya. Ekspresi sang kapten yang biasa ceria kini terlihat perih. Tubuh Sanji sudah kurus dari dulu. Namun sosok yang ia rengkuh sekarang terasa begitu rapuh. Seolah jika ia menambah sedikit saja kekuatan pada lengannya, Luffy dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan Sanji.

Kata-kata melebur dalam sunyi. Namun Sanji mengerti.

 _Kami akan tetap ada di sini. Di sampingmu. Memberikan kekuatan untukmu yang merasa separuh dunia runtuh bersama dengan kepergian dia yang berharga untukmu._

"Terima kasih... Luffy." Sanji melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat itu, dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum ketika melihat mimik wajah Luffy yang jelas-jelas khawatir, "Kapan... Menurutmu?"

Luffy sejenak melirik Chopper—anggukan dari rusa mungil itu membuat perhatian Luffy kembali pada sang koki, "Besok pagi." ucapnya pendek sembari mengeratkan pegangannya ke bahu Sanji, "Semakin lama kita menunda, kondisi ini akan semakin buruk, Sanji."

"Aku mengerti." anggukan lemah Sanji berikan.

"Brook juga akan memakamkan rekan-rekannya, Bajak Laut Rumbar, di pulau ini." sambung Luffy, "Usopp dan Franky akan membantu mendirikan nisan." kali ini Luffy berkata dengan nada sangat hati-hati—sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan, "Kau tidak keberatan Zoro dimakamkan di sana juga?"

Sanji menggeleng yakin, "Kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik."

Luffy memandang Sanji lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah." ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan ini, "Kau mau kembali beristirahat?"

"Kurasa demikian. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang sekitar dua jam lagi." Sanji bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan merapatkan mantel berwarna gelap yang ia gunakan di atas _blazer-_ nya, "Sampai nanti."

Tidak ada yang menginterupsi ketika langkah-langkah berat Sanji membawa figur ramping itu pergi dari ruangan. Mereka semua berpandangan sejenak—

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Chopper?" tanya Luffy sambil bersedekap.

Chopper menggeleng, "Tidak bagus. Dia berkali-kali memegang dada kirinya setiap kau berkata soal pemakaman." ia menghela napas panjang, "Sanji belum bisa merelakan kepergian Zoro."

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada obat untuk penyakitnya itu?" tanya Nami dengan nada cemas.

"Bukannya tidak ada..." desis Chopper, "Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja?"

.

.

Sanji tidak pernah tahu kalau bola matanya bisa begitu kering dan wajahnya seolah terbuat dari batu.

Tidak ada yang tidak menangis ketika menyaksikkan tubuh tak bernyawa Roronoa Zoro ke dalam liang peristirahatannya. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Franky dan Usopp bereaksi sama saat Going Merry tenggelam ke dasar lautan. Robin sedikit memberikan jarak dengan gundukan tanah—terlihat murung dan mengusap sudut matanya berulang-ulang. Brook yang bahkan belum lama mengenal Zoro terlihat begitu berduka. Ia menjaga baik-baik ketiga bilah pedang peninggalan sang _'Pirate Hunter'_ sebagai memento terakhirnya. Sanji, hanya Sanji—yang bahkan tidak memberikan perubahan ekspresi.

Langkahnya sedikit terseok ketika ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat penuh derai tangis itu dan berjalan ke arah sebuah lapangan terbuka. Titik yang sama dengan saat terakhirnya melihat Zoro dalam kondisi bersimbah darah. Ia menelusuri setiap tapak—setiap helai rumput yang terinjak dan butir debu yang singgah di atas sepatunya. Bercak-bercak merah kehitaman masih ada di sana. Sanji memejamkan matanya. Dapat mengingat detakan waktu yang berjalan terlalu lambat sampai berhenti sama sekali. Ia tertawa dalam kehampaan. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia menerawang terlalu jauh.

" _Baka Marimo_..." bisik Sanji sambil merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan selinting tembakau dan pematik api, "Orang tolol dan egois sepertimu, memang sudah sepantasnya mati muda..."

Asap putih keabuan berhembus dari bibir tipisnya. Membaur dengan udara yang tak tampak.

Sanji sadar bahwa dalam waktu yang mereka jalani bersama—Zoro telah menempati tempat istimewa dalam kehidupannya. Ia tidak pernah memberikan nama atas perasaan itu. Sekedar rekan seperjalanan? Sahabat dekat? Rival yang tidak pernah tahu momen untuk berdamai? Tidak tahu. Yang ia imani, adalah takdir yang telah mengikat keduanya sampai ke titik mereka memperebutkan kesempatan untuk saling melindungi. Andai saja— _andai saja_ , ia memiliki kekuatan lebih, mungkin Zoro tidak perlu mengecap kematian yang begitu dingin. Yang ia imani, adalah eksistensi ruang kosong di dalam hatinya dan Zoro—si bagian yang hilang, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Yang ia imani, adalah lakuna.

"Sanji—"

Suara Chopper membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Bola mata sang dokter masih menyisakan jejak-jejak tangis. Sanji mengulurkan tangannya kepada rusa mungil itu, "Kemarilah."

"Uhn..." langkah-langkah kecilnya membawa Chopper mendekat. Ia menggenggam jemari Sanji dengan kedua kuku hewaninya—"Luffy bilang... Kita sudah bisa berlayar."

" _Sou ka._ " nada muram terdengar dari suara Sanji, "Ternyata memang seharusnya seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chopper tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bermaksud sentimentil atau apa..." tatapan Sanji terarah ke langit yang hari itu terlihat biru dengan semburat kelabu, "Tetapi, ketika seseorang meninggal, saat perjalanannya terhenti, kenyataan kalau dunia terus berputar seolah tak terjadi apapun..." ia kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Itu... Membunuhku."

Chopper menelan kembali kesedihannya, "Sanji... Tidak ada yang tidak berduka atas kematian Zoro..."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, maksudku—" buru-buru Sanji meralat, "—entahlah, Chopper."

Ada saat-saat di mana kata-kata menjadi terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan yang sederhana dan bersifat basa-basi sekalipun. Chopper memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Hanya mempererat genggaman dan merasakan detak jantung Sanji yang semakin tidak beraturan.

"Dadamu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Chopper.

Sanji tidak langsung menjawab.

"Tekanan darahmu naik, Sanji." gumam sang dokter dengan nada khawatir, "Aku bisa membawamu kembali ke kastil Hogback—di sana ada alat bantu pernapasan dan alat bantu kritis lainnya."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Cho—"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" suara itu meninggi, membuat Sanji tersentak dan menemukan Chopper sedang memandanginya sambil menangis, "Ketika seseorang mendapat serangan mendadak, baik itu fisik maupun psikis... Reaksi yang diberikan oleh tubuh tidak pernah tidak membahayakan... Otakmu bisa saja menginstruksikan jantung untuk berhenti bekerja..." ia menggeleng keras-keras, "Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau _benar-benar_ bisa mati, Sanji... Aku tidak mau menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu lagi..."

Kalimat Chopper, sekalipun terdistraksi oleh isak tangisnya sendiri, membuat Sanji terpukul untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menghela napas dan duduk bersila di hadapan Chopper.

"Apa yang aku derita, Chopper?" tanya Sanji perlahan.

"Sindrom balon apikal..." gumam Chopper sambil menghapus air matanya, "Itu... Adalah kondisi medis di mana jantungmu menggembung karena... Fungsinya terganggu... Masalahnya ada di hormon kortisol yang produksinya berkali-kali lipat ketika kau berhadapan dengan situasi yang tertekan... Hormon tersebut menyebabkan pembuluh darahmu mengecil... Hormon noradrenalin juga menjadi toksin untuk otot jantungmu..." Chopper berusaha agar penjelasannya dapat dipahami, " Seluruh kejadian yang menimpamu akhir-akhir ini... Semua itu... Secara harafiah bisa membunuhmu perlahan-lahan..."

Sanji mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Ada yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

"Tidak ada pengobatan medis untuk kondisimu, Sanji... Harus aku beritahu bahwa kebanyakan wanita selamat setelah terapi psikis, namun jarang laki-laki yang tertolong..." Chopper memeluk lengan Sanji yang terkulai, "Kurasa kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah melepaskan tekanan psikologismu..."

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya—"

"Aku belum melihatmu menangis, Sanji." potong Chopper tegas.

Sanji terdiam sejenak.

"Dan itu akan membantuku?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak ada penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, Sanji, aku yakin akan hal itu... Namun untuk kasus ini, obat-obatan bukanlah remedi yang tepat untuk apa yang kau derita..." pelukan Chopper mengerat, "Menangislah, Sanji... Kau akan merasa lebih baik..."

Awalnya, semua terasa begitu canggung.

Sanji tidak pernah menitikkan air mata, lagi, tidak setelah perpisahannya dengan Baratie. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Chopper yang mengerti langsung menghambur dan memeluk Sanji dari arah depan. Gestur yang berhasil membuat Sanji merasa matanya basah secara tiba-tiba. Berbagai emosi negatif yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya menguar begitu saja. Sanji terus menangis sampai bahunya berguncang, sampai napasnya tersengal, sampai kedua matanya terasa perih dan panas. Chopper tidak berkata-kata. Hanya geming di antara rintihan dan isakan yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

Namun di antara air yang mengalir dari kedua mata sahabatnya, ia yakin bahwa hanya waktu yang mampu menyembuhkan semua luka. Remedi universal, dimensi keempat tidak berwujud, linier dan hanya mengenal kata maju tanpa bisa berputar kembali. Chopper tahu, bahwa seberapa luluh lantak Sanji yang memeluknya dengan putus asa sekarang ini, akan kembali berdiri seiring dengan bergantinya hari. Esok selalu menjanjikan harapan—dan kebanyakan penderita sindrom ini bisa sembuh dengan kerelaan dan dukungan orang terdekat. Dengan keyakinan itu, Chopper mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

Air mata, adalah katalisator penyembuhan paling mujarab.

Dan waktu, adalah panasea.

.

.

 _ **Death leaves a heartache no one can heal—Love leaves a memory no one can steal.**_

.

.

 **Author's Note :** __ _T_ _akotsubo Cardiomyopathy_ _, atau sindrom patah hati, atau sindrom balon apikal, adalah gangguan jantung sementara yang diakibatkan oleh situasi yang membuat penderitanya tertekan atau stress. Gejalanya mirip serangan jantung namun sebenarnya karena penyempitan pembuluh darah akibat meningkatnya hormon stress dalam darah. Kalau tidak cepat ditangani, penderitanya bisa benar-benar tewas karena asupan darah dan oksigen terhenti mendadak._

 _Sebenernya ini udah diketik dari jaman ada celenj '5 stages of grieves' dan telat… Susah banget sih bikin ending angst. Udah ah engga lagi, mau ngetik lawak aja =3= #lha (diketik zaman-zaman lagi kesel lihat Zoro kenapa begitu ganteng, bikin mati aja deh #WOI) Idenya dari kapan tau, karena si sindrom patah hati ini bikin baper banget yaoloh akhirnya kelar fyuh udah ah saya lanjut kerja lagi babay ~_

 _Quote on ending (c) stockphoto._

 _~ Sabaku no Ghee, 7 Agustus 2015_


End file.
